Season 1 Episode 2: Ash Ketchum and his Group, Outlaw Heroes
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon (1987) Theme Song Ash Ketchum and his Group, Outlaw Heroes (The next morning, the TMNM are sleeping in their beds when Elise and Tai's groups came in and Sora flipped the lights on, making the TMNM slowly wake up) Elise and Tai's group: Vector? (The first to wake up completely, Vector rubbed his eyes and turned to Elise and Tai's group in a cranky way) Vector: Ease off, guys. We had a rough night. (All awake finally, the TMNM got up) Charmy: I'm not doing anything 'till we eat some serious breakfast. Shadow: And we don't eat until we practice. Sonic: That's right. (Charmy groans in annoyance. Later, Knuckles and Sonic are training with kendo sticks with the rest of the Mobians training as well with everyone watching, but Knuckles is impatiently trying to gain the upper hand) Cloud: Knuckles, don't lose your patience. Aerith: Patience is the most important key. (Trying to do what Cloud and Aerith advised, Knuckles tried to say calm, but he ended up losing his temper when Sonic kept blocking his stick and then finally knocked it out of his hands. Knuckles then charged at Sonic to tackle him, but Sonic gained the upper hand and threw him into the wall, much to everyone's, even Sonic's, concern) Vector: I'd say you just got smoked, Knuckles. Charmy: Yeah. (Knuckles recovered, rubbing his head) Aerith: Indeed. Knuckles has much to learn about patience. Tails: Yeah, you got to learn to keep cool like the rest of us. Knuckles: I know. And I'm sorry. (Tikal pats him on the shoulder in support) Tikal: It's okay, Knuckles. (Later after training, the TMNM enjoyed their breakfast cereals topped on their pizzas) Silver: Who wants Corn Flakes? Knuckles: I'm having Raisin Bran. Charmy: Choco Puffs for me. (Elise and Tai's groups chuckled a bit) Elise: You wouldn't have any, well, real food, would you? Cloud and Aerith: (To Elise and Tai's groups) Of course. (To Shadow) Shadow? (Shadow offered a plate of sushi) Shadow: Want sushi? It's bacon-flavored. (Elise and Tai's groups smell it) Applejack: Smells good. (They accept each sushi and ate it, and to Shadow's calm relief, they liked it) Applejack: And it tastes good like home-cooked bacon! TK: Yeah, but with raw fish! Big: So, are we going somewhere? (Froggy croaks in agreement. Realizing why Big's asking that, Izzy and Aria piped in) Izzy: Don't you remember that big compound that was under the ninja's headquarters? Aria: That big Jotundrome thing-a-ma-jig? We got to check it out. Twilight Sparkle: And it's our only hope of getting a story out of all this craziness. (Suddenly realizing something, Elise looked at her watch) Elise: Oh! Blaze: What is it, Elise? Elise: Yesterday morning before I first met you guys, I promised my little sister that I'd pick her up from her last day at elementary school. Cosmo: Why would your sister hang out at the elementary school overnight? Elise: She's having a 5th Grade slumber party with her classmates in celebration of summer vacation coming. Cream: How wonderful! Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! (Elise turned to Silver and Omega) Elise: Can any of you guess with your powers and scanner what my sister's name is? (Silver read Elise's mind and nods) Silver: Yep. Allison Oriana. Omega: 10 years old, file organizer of Channel Six, in training at a young age. Elise: (Nods) That's right. Omega: And my guess; You, Elise, wanted to test out our powers and scanner. Silver: That's what I sensed, Omega. Elise: (Rubbing behind her head while chuckling and blushing) Yeah. Guilty as charged. (Later in the sewers, our heroes walked to the underground to where the compound was until they reached an area dripping with water) Rouge: Funny for water to drip here. Charmy: We don't get much rain here in the sewers. (Elise and Tai's group realized) Rarity: It's not rain. Rainbow Dash: It's water from last night's flood. Tails: Come on, we must be almost there! (They noticed a hole in the wall and ran into its tunnel) Tails: It should be right...! (They arrive at the end of the tunnel to find an empty cavern) Tails: Here? Vector: You know, a hot dog stand would clean up in a place like this. Tails: I don't get it. It's got to be here. (They see the water dripping above the ceiling where the compound once stood) Tails: See? There's the foundation of the building that flooded. Silver: I mean, where could a vast subterranean compound go down here? (Amy noticed a giant tunnel and points it out for our heroes) Amy: That way. (They follow it) Elise: What a story! Starlight: Come on, we gotta follow it. (But Sonic stopped them) Sonic: Wait! We must tell Masters Cloud and Aerith about this. (Suddenly, Elise realized and agreed) Elise: He's right. And besides, I have to pick up my sister. (They head back to the lair. Once back there, they tell Cloud and Aerith of their discovery) Cloud: I see. Aerith: So basically, this Jotundrome went into hiding for now. Knuckles: Then what can we do to find it? Aerith: Not sure. Cloud: But if you are find any clues at the surface, then you'll find it. Aerith: (To Elise) And you, Elise, said so yourself that you need to get your sister. Elise: (Nods) Yeah. Kari: Well, shall we get back to the surface? Group: Yes. (At the surface, a group of familiar punks were just leaving a bar) Kent: Man, I'm so full! Ricky: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Moe: You know what I'm hungry for? Paul: More burgers? Moe: Nope! (Points at something) Better. (They look and see an alleyway next door to an elementary school. Getting Moe's idea, Paul smirked evilly in agreement) Paul: Like taking candy from a baby. (They run into the alleyway to wait and mug any child that comes by. Nearby, unknown to the punks, our heroes emerge from the manhole, with the TMNM dressed in their disguises. Elise and Tai's groups turned to the TMNM) Pinkie Pie: Now, you guys wait here. Elise: I don't want Allison to freak out if she saw your real appearances. Shadow: Understood. TMNM: Okay. (Then while the TMNM waited near a lamppost, Elise and Tai's groups, after looking both sides of the street, crossed over to the elementary school and stopped in front of it. Then, hearing the bell ring, the kids come running out of the school happily, glad to be out. Among the kids is a 10 year old girl with long hip-length brunette hair, blue eyes, and wearing a big purple hair ribbon similar to Kiki's from "Kiki's Delivery Service," white cropped tanktop with purple words on the front that reads "I Heart NYC" with the heart colored red, a gold key-shaped locket necklace, a purple miniskirt, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Clara Stahlbaum, Serena's group's friend. Just when Elise and Tai's group were about to go up to her and greet her, they see Allison walking the other way, unexpectantly heading to the direction of the punks' hiding spot in the alleyway. Then, just when the punks were about sneak out and grab Allison, Elise and Tai's groups, unaware of their presence at first, called out to her) Elise and Tai's groups: Allison! (Allison turned and noticed them happily) Allison: Elise, guys! Hey! (Annoyed and angered at Elise and Tai's group's intervention, the punks end up having no choice but to take action immediately. Suddenly, Elise and Tai's groups noticed the punks running at Allison from behind and called out in concern this time) Elise and Tai's group: Watch out! (But too late; The punks grab Allison and dragged her back to the alleyway as her screams are muffled by Joe K. covering her mouth. Seeing the whole thing, Elise and Tai's groups and even the TMNM were about to run after them when Paul threw a smoke pellet on the ground, stopping them. As soon as the smoke cleared, they were gone. Concerned, our heroes ran off to either find help or find Allison and her kidnappers. In another alleyway, Moe threw Allison, now tied up and gagged, into a dumpster, having already snatched her backpack along with the punks) Moe: (Sneeringly) Thank you for your cooperation. Paul: And now, it's curtains for you, brat. (He pulls his tommy gun out and just when he was about to shoot Allison, a familiar psychokinetic hold froze him and the punks in place, much to Allison's confusion. They turned and noticed our heroes, with the TMNM out of their disguises, are now there, with Silver restraining the punks with his powers) Punks: You guys again?! (Paul, despite struggling from the psychokinetic restraint, fires his tommy gun at Silver's feet, making him accidentally release his powerful grip and dodged the bullets, via dancing) Paul: Payback time! (Shadow then got ready to attack) Shadow: Chaos...! (But Ricky lunged at him, pinning him on the ground, laughing calmly in a psychotic way. Then suddenly....) Shadow: Chaos Control! (He teleports away and appeared in front of Allison and proceeded to ungag her) Shadow: (To Allison) Don't be scared. Allison: (Confused) O-Okay. (Then just when Shadow proceeded to untie Allison, Kent punched Shadow aside, much to our heroes and even Allison's concern. The impact of the punch even knocked Shadow out. Rushing over to him, Rouge shook him) Rouge: Shadow, wake up! (Then Paul clicked his tommy gun and aimed it at Rouge and the unconscious Shadow) Paul: Time to sleep with the fishes. (Then Elise jumped on him, making him fire on the wall again. But Paul shoved Elise aside and glared at her) Paul: You waiting for a death invitation, Tramp?! (Just when he aimed his tommy gun at her, Elise grabbed Allison and jumped out of the way, dodging his firing on time. After Paul reloaded his tommy gun, Blaze proceeded to untie Allison with Elise's help and then suddenly, they and our heroes were outnumbered and grabbed by the punks, except Paul who finished reloading his tommy gun. Then at the same time Shadow slowly woke up, Moe and Joe. K. pinned him down) Shadow: Unhand me! (Then Paul aimed his tommy gun at him) Paul: Sorry, but you and the girls are the first to sleep with the fishes. (He aims his tommy gun carefully) Commercial break (Paul got ready to shoot the struggling Shadow first as our heroes and Allison struggled to escape their attackers' grips) Paul: Say goodbye. (Just when he pulled the trigger, something black struck his tommy gun, destroying it again. Everyone got confused and turned to the source of the black object. It came from a group of shadowy figures, the lead one wielding a hockey stick and wearing a hockey mask on his face. Paul angrily pulls a knife out) Paul: You got some nerve, hockey player! (Suddenly, the lead shadowy figure whacked him down, stunning him, much to both sides' surprise) Mummymon: That beat-up is familiar! Ricky: Déjà vu! (Then the punks released our heroes and Allison and prepared to fight the shadowy figures) Kent: Whoever you guys are, you're toast! (Suddenly, the huge shadowy figure beat him down with a cricket bat and then spoke) Goofy voice: Duh, fun fact for you; This is a cricket bat from England. Paul: (Recovering, scoffs) Cricket?! Nobody plays cricket in this country! You gotta understand "crumpet" if ya gotta understand "cricket." (Then the huge shadowy figure knocked him down with his cricket bat. Then the shadowy figures proceeded to beat up the punks with their weapons in the form of sports objects such as a golf club, a baseball bat, a basketball, and even a football. Finally, the lead shadowy figure knocks down Ricky with his hockey stick, making him dizzy and then fall. Suddenly, hearing police sirens, the shadowy figures ran off) Group: Wait! (Quickly thinking, Kayla then pulled a rope-like cord out and tied the punks up and left them in the alleyway for the police to apprehend them. Then our heroes and Allison immediately got away before the police arrived. Once the coast is clear, our heroes and Allison sighed in relief) Max: Good job leaving those punks like that, Kayla. Kayla: Thanks. (Suddenly, they notice their shadowy saviors running off somewhere and ran after them) Allison: Wait! Tikal: Stop! (They follow them to a nearby house in the junkyard. Upon arriving at the entrance, they find that the shadowy figures are, in fact, 14 boys. The first boy is an 18 year old with short bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a black tanktop underneath a blue short-sleeved jacket with black sleeve and pocket rims, a black belt with a silver buckle, navy blue pants, black fingerless gloves, and umber brown boots, and the one wielding the hockey stick and wearing the hockey mask. He is Christopher Aonuma. The second boy is a 10 year old with short sierra orange spiky hair, blue eyes, and wearing a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with light blue stripes on the sleeves underneath a red short-sleeved baseball shirt with white sleeves, a yellow rectangle on the front and sleeves, and a yellow neck rim, a green belt with a silver buckle, blue pants with one pale blue stripe on each leg, white socks, and blue and yellow shoes, and the one wielding a basketball. He is Chris Thorndyke. The third boy is a teenage pony-like boy with pale yellow skin, pale blue eyes, short pale blue hair, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath a green knit vest with a blue shooting star in the middle, aqua blue watch-like wristbands, bluish gray pants, white socks, and blue and white converse shoes. He is Comet Tail, the leader and brains of the Stallion Seven. The fourth boy is a teenage pony-like boy with pale blue skin, green eyes, short dark blue hair that is swept at the top, a yellow short-sleeved shirt underneath a blue jacket with two yellow stripes on the shoulder part of the sleeves and a winged yellow lightning bolt on the side of his jacket, white pants, white socks, and blue and yellow strapped shoes with white straps. He is Soarin, the competitive racer member of the Stallion Seven. The fifth boy is a teenage pony-like boy with medium blue skin, yellow eyes, and short wavy white and gray striped hair, and wearing a pale blue short-sleeve shirt with light purple rims, a gray pin with a purple heart symbol on it underneath a gray hoodless jacket with the sleeves rolled up, purple wristbands, dark blue pants, and purple shoes with white rims and shoelaces. He is Pokey Pierce, the romantic member of the Stallion Seven. The sixth boy is a teenage pony-like boy with light gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short blue hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue shield and yellow lightning bolt in the center underneath a slate gray jacket with a red and white stripe around the torso and shoulder part of his sleeves, blue pants with the bottom rim rolled up, and slate gray shoes with white markings. He is Flash Sentry, the fast jock boy of the Stallion Seven. The seventh boy is a teenage pony-like boy with pale gold yellow skin, green eyes, and short neck-length orange hair with pale orange streaks, and wearing a brown cowboy hat, an orange long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a brown leather vest with an apple symbol on the side, a brown belt with a purple apple buckle, blue pants, and brown cowboy boots. He is Braeburn, the rodeo rider of the Stallion Seven. The eighth boy is a teenage pony-like boy with slate gray skin, pale yellow eyes, and short pale cyan hair with pale gray stripes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt underneath a black short-sleeved jacket with a white lightning bolt and gray cloud on the side, black wristbands with a white stripe, a pale yellow belt with a white buckle, light blue pants, and black and white sneakers. He is Thunderlane, the brawny member of the Stallion Seven. The ninth boy is a teenage pony-like boy with gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short brown curled hair, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with three horseshoe symbols on the front over a pale yellow long-sleeved shirt, pale tan brown pants, and yellow shoes with dark yellow rims. He is Caramel, the fun-lover of the Stallion Seven. The tenth boy is a 17 year old with green skin, short black hair, and is wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, the leader of the Gangreen Gang. The eleventh boy is a 15 year old snake-like boy with green skin, a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, and black catlike pupils, and is wearing a brown kangol beret hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who speaks like a snake and is always Ace’s punching bag whenever he accidentally falls out of line. The twelfth boy is a 14 year old midget boy with green skin, a Spanish accent, a black short emo-like hair covering his left eye, an underbite mouth, and is wearing a red short-sleeved shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He is Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The thirteenth boy is a 15 year old huge fat boy with green skin, short orange hair covering his cyclops eye and a buck tooth, and is wearing a dark green shirt with two yellow striped rims on the sleeves with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes, and the one wielding the cricket bat and with the goofy voice. He is Big William “Billy” W. Williams, the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. And the last boy is a 10 year old black boy with brown eyes, short black hair, and wearing a red, yellow, and blue baseball hat, white baseball shirt with red short-sleeves, blue pants, and black knee-high boots with the pants tucked in them. He is Phillip Hoffman. Upon noticing each other, Christopher's group got confused) Chris: Who are you guys? Ace: And why did you follow us? (Our heroes and Allison clear their throats) Fluttershy: You never gave us the chance to thank you for helping us back there. (Realizing, Christopher's group shrugged) Christopher: Well, I guess a little "You're welcome" can be given. (Elise noticed that Christopher is still wearing his hockey mask) Elise: Were you a fan of hockey, or are you dressed as Jason Vorhees? Christopher: (Confused) Huh? (He realizes as well) Christopher: Oh! Sorry. (He takes his mask off, finally revealing his face. Elise stared at him silently and looked at him, as if calmly smittened by him) Elise: (Blushing) Wow. Christopher: (Noticing her blushing) You flirting with me? (Realizing she is, Elise calmly snapped out it) Elise: Sorry. It's just that.... Christopher: Say it. Am I dirty? Smelly? Elise: Tall, brooding, and handsome.... (Calmly surprised by her compliment, Christopher shrugs) Christopher: Well, I guess tall, brooding, and handsome works. Comet Tail: Especially when it was worth rescuing you girls and their friends like the vigilantes we are. TMNM: Vigilantes? (Then noticing the TMNM, they got confused) Arturo: And who are these creatures? Allison: I've never seen them before. (Realizing they're talking about the TMNM, our heroes nodded to each other and turned to them) Sonic: Before we explain, come with us. Christopher: To where? Allison: Where do you live, Fifth Avenue? Knuckles: (Sarcastically) No, Wonderland, that's what. (Seriously) Actually, beneath these streets. (Realizing he meant the sewers, Christopher's group and Allison got surprised) Snake: Why wouldsssss you want to live in a ssssstinky...? (Ace socks him) Snake: I meanssssss, show usssss your home. (After giving a nod, our heroes then proceeded to lead Christopher's group and Allison to a nearby manhole) Shadow: This is one of the entrances. (Espio opens the manhole and our heroes go down. After watching them go down, Allison and Christopher's group looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed. Then Grubber closed the manhole cover from behind. At the New York Police Department, the punks, now untied, have successfully escaped from their cell and even got their clothing back. Quickly noticing a manhole nearby, they opened it and went down there. Once below and out of the police's sight, the punks nods at each other and ran off, as if returning to this Jotundrome. Meanwhile at the sewer lair, Cloud and Aerith have been introduced to Christopher's group and Allison and like Elise and Tai's groups, they, too, learned of the TMNM's origin) Chris: (To Cloud and Aerith) So, basically, you used to be humans? Allison: (Gesturing to the TMNM) And that's how these guys were born? Aerith: Exactly. (Grubber blew a bunch of raspberries, much to their confusion, but Christopher's group somehow knew) Trixie: Why is he blowing raspberries? Ace: That's how he talks. Applejack: Then what did he say? Caramel: He said "Boy, this day is getting weirder and weirder. And if it's that weird, then I guess it's even more weird of you living in the sewers." (A short pause) Caramel: That's what he said. Amy: But how did you become the vigilantes you are now? (Christopher's group got calmly surprised) Arturo: Nobody ever asked us that. Christopher: You'd like to know? (They nodded. Then Christopher began) Christopher: When we were kids, we were just like you. Normal and had families. But then.... Well.... (Realizing, our heroes and Allison understood) Group: They died. Ace: Bingo. They were murdered by a group of ninjas. Chris: And they had a arm-like armor symbol on them. (Realizing they're talking about their enemies, our heroes were shocked that even Christopher's group noticed) Chris: You know them? Group: Yes. Cloud: Those ninjas that killed your family before.... That was the Gauntlet Clan we told you about. (Realizing, Christopher's group understood) Christopher: Anyway, after we lost our families, we eventually got broke. Snake: And we'ssss ended up finding a home in the form of an abandoned houssssse in the junkyard. Billy: Yeah. Braeburn: But thankfully, we spared time doing sports and then eventually, after we ended up saving an old woman from getting mugged, we realized that maybe we can become famous via vigilante justice. Christopher: That's right. (Our heroes got impressed by their story) Elise: Thank you for your origin reveal. Cosmo: And it was well told. (Elise changed the subject) Elise: Anyway, could you, Christopher, explain you and your group's special abilities along with your names? Christopher: (Realizing) Like how Cloud and Aerith explained the Mobians'? Elise: Yes. Christopher: Gladly. (Then he explained his and his group's names and abilities, and the order was Christopher, Chris, Comet Tail, Soarin, Pokey Pierce, Caramel, Braeburn, Thunderlane, Flash Sentry, Ace, Snake, Arturo, Billy, and Grubber) Christopher: (Voice-over) Christopher Aonuma; Skilled leader and fighter with my hockey sticks and pucks. Ace: (Voice-over) And a good hockey player as well. Christopher: (Voice-over) Chris Thorndyke; He may be 10 years old, but he has a heart of gold that fights adversaries with his basketball. Chris: (Voice-over) Basketball's my favorite sport anyway. Christopher: (Voice-over) Comet Tail; His keen intelligence and leadership of the Stallion Seven in our group make him very useful. Comet Tail: (Voice-over) And I'm a sucker for books. Christopher: (Voice-over) Soarin; He loves to run, and he's very fast. Soarin: (Voice-over) Just like you, Sonic, and my favorite DC hero, the Flash. Christopher: (Voice-over) Pokey Pierce; He may think he's a lady's man, but he's careful with it. Pokey Pierce: (Voice-over) And I'm sometimes a lover, not a fighter. Christopher: (Voice-over) Caramel; He loves video games, but his forte is soccer. Caramel: (Voice-over) I can make cool goals. Christopher: (Voice-over) Braeburn; His rodeo skills make him the best lasso thrower. Braeburn: (Voice-over) And a good horse rider. Christopher: (Voice-over) Thunderlane; Don't let his tough guy exterior fool you, he can be a softie at times. Thunderlane: (Voice-over) And I like to box like Knuckles here. Christopher: (Voice-over) Flash Sentry; He's a pro at all sports, but his favorite is swimming. Flash Sentry: (Voice-over) I make good swimming laps. Christopher: (Voice-over) Ace D. Copular; A pro at dodgeball who loves competition. Ace: (Voice-over) Yep. And just call me Ace. Christopher: (Voice-over) Sanford D. Ingleberry; His football skills make him very talented, regardless of being a punching bag. Snake: (Voice-over) And everyone callssssss me Sssssnake, gotsssss it? Christopher: (Voice-over) Li'l Arturo de la Guerra; His cooking skills are the best, but he loves capoeira. Arturo: (Voice-over) Just call me Li'l Arturo or just Arturo, but don't mess with me, okay? Okay. Christopher: (Voice-over) Big William W. Williams; A gentle giant who loves wrestling. Billy: (Voice-over) Duh, yeah, but just call me Big Billy or just Billy. Christopher: (Voice-over) And lastly, Grubber J. Gribberish; His karate and many other talents may surprise you. (Grubber blows some raspberries) Ace: (Voice-over) He said "And just call me Grubber." (Christopher concluded his explanation) Christopher: And that's what makes us the vigilantes we are. (Then Charmy, Cream, and Cheese came in with pizzas) Cream: Who's hungry? (Christopher's group and Allison got surprised) Allison: You guys like pizza? Charmy: Who doesn't? Vector: What's not to like? (Moments later, everyone enjoyed the pizza, regardless of the gross toppings like candy and chocolate on it. Even Christopher's group, except Snake, and Allison seem to enjoy it. Snake, on the other hand, after a short pause....) Snake: I'sssss can't take it anymore! How could eat thissssss ssssstuff on pizzzzza?! I mean, come on! Chocolate? Whipped cream? Even candy?! (Charmy socks him, quieting him, much to our heroes' surprise) Charmy: Cream and I worked hard on making these! Cloud: (Calmly scoldingly) Charmy! (Charmy stopped) Cloud: Everyone has different opinions. (Realizing Cloud's right, Charmy turned to Snake apologetically as he rubbed his punched cheek) Charmy: Sorry. Snake: (Reassuringly) It'sssss alright. I'm ussssed to being punched by Accccce a lot. (Later, our heroes decide to head out and find this Jotundrome) Aerith: Be safe. Cloud: And watch each other's backs while you're at it. Group: Okay. (Then with that, they left. In the electronic room, Loki's group are told of the punks' second defeat and are not pleased, with Vanitas wearing his helmet again and the punks wearing their own clothing again) Hunter J: You cretins lost to those Mobians again?! (Then Dale speaks up, finally revealing his Australian accent) Dale: Well, technically, there were a group of boys that helped them. (Loki's group got calmly surprised and then glared) Loki: I see. Sephiroth: So, basically, our brute force for the Gauntlet Clan were beaten by a group of animals and boys. (They calmly chuckled evilly, making the punks look relieved at first, but then....) Vanitas: IDIOTS!! (Joe K. jumped in Moe's arms in fear) Myotismon: We do not wish to see anymore screw-ups! (Then Tucker spoke while Joe K. climbed out of Moe's arms) Tucker: But they have powers! What if...? Myotismon: And no excu...! (Realizing, he and Loki's group pondered) Myotismon: Wait.... Cortex: You said they have powers? (The punks nodded. Then Loki's group smirked evilly at them, as if having an idea) Eggman: Interesting. (Then he pushed a button, revealing some regular-looking chains. Vanitas picked them up and handed them to Joe K. and Moe) Eggman: Then use these. Vanitas: Tie them up with this. Moe: (Chuckles haughtily) One of them has fire powers that burn through this metal. Vanitas: (Angrily to himself) Oh brothe...! (To Moe angrily) It's actually magic and escape-proof, dunderhead! (Realizing, Moe chuckles awkardly) Moe: My bad. We'll take it. Paul: We won't let you down. (They run out with the magic and escape-proof chains in tow, while in another chamber, another group of shadowy figures watched with evil glares. Nearby, Yuffie saw this secretly and walked away a bit) Yuffie: (Thinking) Why must I always come to my real parents' murderers' rescue? (Then she ran off. At Channel Six, Jamieson is growing impatient as Seifer watched) Jamieson: What in blazes is taking Elise and Tai's groups so long to come back here?! Seifer: I'm telling you, they're slacking off. (Jamieson glared daggers at him) Jamieson: Slacking off or not, that's not the best excuse you can come up with for them! Now go find them! (Seifer got surprised) Seifer: Me?! Jamieson: Yes, you! Now! (Seifer grumbled a bit, and then left to go find Elise and Tai's groups. In the tunnels, our heroes followed the trail left by this Jotundrome. Silver kneeled down, placed his hand on the ground and used his powers to sense something) Blaze: Anything, Silver? Silver: (In zen mode) Ohm.... (Then he snapped out of it, realizing something) Silver: I see it! (Our heroes got hopeful) Chris: Then where is it? Silver: It went straight ahead, this way. (He points at the straight tunnel. They run down there until they stopped upon hearing something) Tails: (Whispering) Something's following us. Sonic: (Whispering) Walk cautiously, and quietly. (They walk cautiously, keeping their eyes peeled. Suddenly, one by one, each punk, except Paul, snuck up behind each hero and snatched them from behind, carrying each magic and escape-proof chain line, quieting them. With only Sonic, Charmy, Knuckles, Tails, Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris left, they whispered) Tails: (Whispering) Do you get the feeling we're gonna be ambushed? Knuckles: (Whispering) Not really. (Suddenly, Kent snatched Tails from behind) Knuckles: (Whispering) But if they do, we'll be ready. Charmy: (Whispering) Like any good pizza ready to be cooked. Knuckles: (Whispering) How could you think of food at a...? (Suddenly, Moe snatched Knuckles from behind, cutting him off) Charmy: (Whispering) At what? (He turned and found the others gone. He turned to Sonic, Elise, Allison, Chris, and Christopher in concern and was about to call to them when Ricky grabbed him as well. With the rest of the heroes, they continued when suddenly, Arukenimon and Mummymon secretly grabbed Allison and Chris behind their backs respectively. Suspicious, Sonic, Elise, and Christopher turned and found everyone gone) Sonic, Elise, and Christopher: (Whispering) Guys? Elise: (Whispering) Where are they? (Suddenly, Paul appeared and whistled to them, making them turn. Seeing him, they glared, preparing themselves) Christopher: You again?! Sonic: How'd you escape the big house? Paul: Luck. (He aims his tommy gun at their feet) Sonic: (Sarcastically) What're you gonna do, make us dance? Paul: (Smirks evilly) Yep. (He fires at their feet, making them dodge the bullets like they're dancing until at the right spot, he stopped firing upon them collapsing on the ground exhausted. Then, before Elise and Christopher reacted, they were snatched by Joe K. and Moe, much to Sonic's anger as he recovered) Sonic: Hey! Let them go now! Moe: I don't think so, Little Boy Blue. Sonic: (Flatly) "Little Boy Blue?" (Angrily) You know how old that blue joke is? Joe K.: Yep. But you and your captured friends are gonna be blue and black! (He points at something behind Sonic, making Elise and Christopher notice. Confused, Sonic turned and got shocked as Elise and Christopher; Their friends have been captured, tied in magic and escape-proof chains and gagged in cloths. Sonic darted over to them but Kent jumped on him. Sonic broke free from his grip. Tucker lunged at Sonic, but he zipped at another spot, dodging him) Sonic: (Mockingly) Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me! (Tucker got angry and jumped at him, missing again. Suddenly, Sonic unexpectantly fell in the water, and he began flailing, thinking it's deep water) Sonic: Help! This water is too deep! (He suddenly stopped flailing upon seeing the punks flatly glare at him and he gave a sheepish toothy grin of embarrassment, realizing he's seated in shallow water ankle-deep. Then, Tucker jumped in and went after him. Sonic tried to run, but the water's muck slowed him down. He tried again, but to no luck, then Tucker walked up to him with a line of magic and escape-proof chains) Sonic: (To us readers) Uh-oh. Sticky situation. (Tucker grabs Sonic and snatched him up offscreen) Commercial break (Later, our heroes, no longer gagged and now with their hands tied behind their backs and arms tied down on the torso by the magic and escape-proof chains, were being dragged by the chain line by the punks like prisoners of war. Above, Yuffie noticed them and got determined. Then she jumped somewhere else silently. With the group and the punks, they stopped for a while upon seeing Ricky, Joe K., and Moe panting in exhaustion) Ricky: My feet are gonna fall off.... (Even the rest of the punks got exhausted) Kent: My feet are killing me as well. Paul: Fine! We'll take a rest. (After making their captives seat themselves nearby, the punks rested themselves. Seeing our heroes struggling to free themselves, especially with the TMNM trying to use their powers to escape, the punks smirked evilly at them, although Dale and Tucker just rolled their eyes in annoyance) Dale: Give it up! Those chains are magic and escape-proof! Tucker: Not a joke. (Our heroes glare at them until they got nervous upon Dale aiming his flamethrower at them) Dale: And if any of youse struggle against them again, I'm gonna roast you! (Tucker blows a raspberry at them, to which Grubber blew an angry raspberry at them, angering Tucker and making him grab the still glaring Grubber savagely) Tucker: You insulting me?! (Grubber blows a raspberry at him, splattering saliva in his face, making Tucker glare flatly. Then he threw him on the ground and wiped the saliva off his face) Tucker: Okay, you are. (He goes to walk away with Dale when Grubber blew his raspberry again. Then Tucker and Dale savagely turned around and blew their raspberries back at him, all the while both Tucker and Dale pulled their skin under their left and right eyes respectively. Then they went back to the punks. Then they heard a familiar girl's voice) Yuffie: (Voice-over) Hey, guys! (The punks noticed Yuffie sitting on top of a boulder and greeted her) Tucker: Hi, Yuffie! (Our heroes calmly got surprised upon hearing that name and then whispered among each other) Ace: (Whispering) Ain't she the missing daughter Cloud and Aerith told us? Shadow: (Whispering) Without a doubt. (Then Yuffie jumped down and went up to the punks) Yuffie: If it's alright, I can guard the prisoners for you. (The punks got surprised and then pondered) Mummymon: Normally, you would slack off from guard duties and complain about it. Yuffie: Well, I guess Sephiroth's constant lectures towards me of my slacking off inspired me to suck it up. (Impressed by her plucky attitude, the punks gave in) Paul: Alright. You watch them. (Yuffie went over to our heroes) Yuffie: So, you must be my enemies I was told about. Sonic: (Glaring at her) What's it to ya? (Suddenly, Moe's stomach growls) Moe: I'm hungry. Arukenimon: Who cares about food? (Suddenly, the punks' stomachs growled as well) Arukenimon: On second thought, let's go eat. (They go to leave) Paul: (To Yuffie) Stay with them. Yuffie: (Saluting) Yes, sir! (Then with that, the punks left. Yuffie then turned to our heroes) Yuffie: Alright, listen up! (She snickered) Yuffie: (Whispering) I may regret this later, but.... (She pulls her shuriken out, much to our heroes' concern. Then later, the punks having returned with their meals, were scolding Yuffie who appeared to have been beaten by our heroes, who somehow escaped) Paul: We told you to watch them! Yuffie: (Sarcastically) Well, excuse me for letting my guard down! (Silence, then Kent savagely grabbed Yuffie, much to her concern. Then Paul aimed his tommy gun at her) Paul: We'll let this one go, and we're going after them. But if you screw up again, it's your hide! Understand? (Yuffie nods nervously) Yuffie: (Nervously) Understood. (Then Kent threw her on the ground. Yuffie recovered and brushed the dirt off of herself) Kent: Save the brushing for later! Come on. (They were about to go after our heroes, when they appeared, now already freed from their escape and magic-proof chains) Sonic: Found us. (Then the TMNM and Christopher's group fought them off, with Espio throwing some ninja stars at Paul's feet, making him dodge by dancing until he collapsed in the shallow water, making him flail) Paul: Hey, get me out of here! (Suddenly, he stopped and noticed our heroes laugh at him, making him blush in embarrassment) Sonic: (Smugly) How do you like that? (Angered at this humiliation, Paul pulled his tommy gun out to shoot, only he saw it was covered in muck) Paul: Oh, boy. Sonic: (Smugly) Sticky situation, back at ya. (Then Silver levitated the punks and dropped them on Paul, and then knocked them out with his powers. Then Max fired his arrow, exploding it into a huge net, trapping the punks in there. Once that's done, our heroes turned to Yuffie) Knuckles: Thanks for helping us. Yuffie: (Shrugging) Just call that double luck. (Then she pulled her smoke pellets out) Yuffie: Anywho, gotta run! (Espio was about to run to her) Espio: Wait! (But Yuffie throws her pellets down, surrounding the area with smoke. Then the smoke cleared, revealing that she and the punks are gone) Snake: Wowsssss. She really knowssss how to make an exxxxxxit. Aria: My sentiments exactly. (Then Tails noticed a note laying nearby. He picks it up and read it) Tails: It's a note from Yuffie. (Later at the sewer lair, Cloud and Aerith read the note) Aerith: So, she rescued you and tricked the punks? Group: Yeah. Cream: Does she really care for us, despite working for the enemy? Cloud: Obviously so, Cream. Aerith: But what she doesn't know is that we're her parents. (After being lost in thought, they changed the subject) Shadow: Anyway, we gotta let Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups go back to the surface. Tikal: (To Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups) I hope we haven't gotten you in trouble. Christopher's group: Well, not us. Elise and Tai's groups: But we might. Tikal: Then our apologies, guys. (Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups began to head out then they stopped) Elise: You know what? Even if we do get in trouble.... (They turned to them with soft smiles) Elise: Know that we'll always be friends. Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups: Yeah. (The TMNM and Cloud and Aerith smiled softly back, glad to see they have human friends they can trust. Later, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups emerged from the manhole and after closing it, they see Seifer spot them) Seifer: Hey! Where have you been? (Elise and Tai's groups explained) Elise: Well, we were attacked by the punks last night, right? Tai: Well, we were about to save them, but we got ambushed, but then.... Seifer: (Eyeing Christopher's group) My guess; These guys saved your lives, right? Elise and Tai's groups: Yep! Applejack: They happen to be vigilantes fighting for justice. Allison: (Turning to Christopher's group for support) Right? (She secretly winks at them, making them get the picture) Christopher's group: Yep! Seifer: (Nods) Okay. (He changes the subject) Seifer: Anyway, Mr. Jamieson is looking for you all. He is very angry as a hippo with a hernia. (Realizing, Elise and Tai's groups nods and after bidding goodbye to Christopher's group, to which they returned a goodbye back, they went to Channel Six. Later, Jamieson have already gave them and Seifer a good scolding and they walked out of his office) Mimi: (Sarcastically) That went well. Seifer: (Sarcastically) Riiight. (Back in the sewer lair, Cloud, Aerith, and the TMNM are watching Elise's group doing their new report on TV, and as Elise's group promised along with Christopher and Tai's groups to the TMNM, they named Christopher's group the heroes stopping the crimewave) Elise: And so, Christopher Aonuma and his friends are gonna fight for justice. This is Elise Oriana III.... Mane Seven: The Mane Seven.... Dazzlings: And the Dazzlings.... Elise's group: Reporting live from Lucky Electronics. Back to you, Jeff. (Then Shadow turned the TV off with a soft smile) Shadow: They really know how to keep our promise. Rouge: Indeed. (The TMNM agreed. Then Charmy pulls out his VHS tape of "First Blood") Charmy: Anywho, wanna watch "First Blood?" (The TMNM got excited) TMNM: Yeah! (Cloud and Aerith chuckled softly) Cloud: Kids. Aerith: Tell me about it. (Then they walked out to let them watch their film) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon (1987) Theme Song Instrumental Version Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies